1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to augmenting video data with presence data derived from one or more proximity tags. More specifically, embodiments of the invention generate forensically authenticated recordings linking video imagery to the presence of specific objects in or near the recording.
2. Related Art
Video recordings of law enforcement activities are becoming more common and more frequently used in legal proceedings. However, it is presently a weakness of such systems that the recordings they produce cannot be verifiably traced back to a specific recording device or authenticated as unaltered. Furthermore, specific objects appearing in the scene cannot be identified. This can be particularly significant when, for example, calibration or identification records for a device need to be produced.